undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Chara
Chara (typically /ˈkærə/ or /tʃɑːrə/), also known as the first human or the fallen human, is the first human to fall into the Underground. Chara is also the fallen human that the player names at the start of the game, and not the controllable character who is played throughout the entirety of Undertale. Profile Appearance Chara looks strikingly similar to the protagonist, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel, and just like the protagonist, has an ambiguous gender. Both appear to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL is also the same color as the protagonist's, which is indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara is seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which is an inverted color of the protagonist's shirt) and red-brown pants and shoes. Compared to the protagonist, Chara has lighter skin and hair color, rosey cheeks, open eyes, and a smile that contrasts the protagonist's stoic expression. Personality While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel states that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity". Chara never told Asriel the reason that they had such hatred. Asriel also mentions that Chara "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Asgore by putting buttercups instead of cups of butter into a butterscotch pie they made for him. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara behaves in a polite, deliberate manner, thanking the protagonist for guiding them. However, if the protagonist refuses to destroy the world, Chara immediately becomes malevolent, despite the outward semblance of youth and innocence. Chara reveals that the protagonist's "determination" and "human soul" awoke Chara from death as soon as the protagonist entered the Underground. Main Story After falling into the Underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son, Asriel. Chara and Asriel became best friends. Monsters spoke of how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, after becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers found in their home village. After their death, Chara's SOUL was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. Chara carried their own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use their full power. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs. Chara's motives in this situation are uncertain. In the fourth True Lab tape, Asriel says "Y...yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone.", and in the fifth "Six, right? We just have to get six..." In the Genocide Route, Flowey tells Chara that they should finish what they started and free everyone. Flowey also adds, "Then... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like. That despite it all... This world is still 'kill or be killed!!". Asriel tells the protagonist that he came up with this philosophy because his resistance to Chara had led to both of them being killed. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara says little about Asriel's betrayal other than, "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?" Chara's body was originally laid to rest in a coffin in the basement of the castle, where the bodies of the other fallen humans would later be put. When she left Asgore, Toriel carried Chara's body to the Ruins and gave them a proper burial. In the Genocide Route, Chara says that the protagonist's "determination" and "human soul" awakened them from death. There is evidence that some narration, as well as descriptions of certain actions and events, is by Chara themself. However, the narrator throughout the entirety of Undertale is up to speculation. Neutral Route When the protagonist gets a Game Over, Asgore's voice can be heard as he urges Chara to "stay determined." The messages seen on the game over screen are identical to what Asgore said to Chara while they were on their deathbed. The protagonist also hears Chara's name in their dreams. If the protagonist sleeps in the bed in Toriel's home, Asgore's voice can be heard as he pleads, ", please... Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters." When the protagonist first falls into the Garbage Dump, Asriel's first words to Chara appear on the screen, narrated with Asriel's voice bite. True Pacifist Route In the True Lab, VHS tapes of Chara interacting with their family can be played back. None of these VHS tapes include visuals and provide narration alone. Most of these tapes are of Asriel and Chara, and prove that Chara had a "plan." In one of the tapes, Asriel tells Chara to wake up and that "he doesn't like this plan anymore." Asriel's quote is speculated to be something that he said to his dying sibling because this same VHS contains the quote seen on the game over screen. Towards the end of the fight against Asriel, when the protagonist calls out "someone else"'s name, flashbacks of Chara and Asriel play. They show Chara's fall into the Underground, Asriel's discovery of Chara, and the royal family spending time with Chara. After the fight, Asriel recognizes the protagonist as Frisk. During the epilogue, Frisk may return to the room containing the coffins of the other humans. This leads to the discovery that all of the coffins are empty, and that there are mummy wrappings at the bottom of Chara's coffin. Genocide Route While traversing the Genocide Route, many characters comment on the protagonist's creepy smile. Sans comments that it would be great if the protagonist continued pretending to be a human, and Asgore inquires what kind of monster the protagonist is. At the end of the Ruins and when going through New Home, Flowey determines that the protagonist is empty inside, just like himself. He concludes that the protagonist is Chara, and informs them of a plan he has to become omnipotent. Chara seems to be in control of the protagonist's scripted sequences, as the sequences in the Genocide Route differ from the Neutral and True Pacifist Routes. Instead of following other NPCs commands, the protagonist defies them and becomes merciless as the route progresses. The first example of defiance occurs when the protagonist ignores Sans's request to hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp; the last is when the protagonist kills Flowey before Chara makes their appearance. The only instance in the game where Chara makes an in-person physical appearance is at the end of the Genocide Route. They appear as an overworld sprite and speak into the fourth wall. Chara could be speaking directly to the player in this sequence. After this appearance, Chara reveals that the protagonist's "human soul" and "determination" were the cause of their reincarnation and that the merciless events that occurred during the route lead Chara to realize that the purpose of their awakening was power itself. Chara states they are the embodiment of the feeling received whenever STATS increase and proposes erasing the world and moving on to the next. The protagonist is given the choices to "ERASE" the world, or "DO NOT." Both choices lead to the same result. * If the protagonist chooses to "ERASE," Chara calls the protagonist "a great partner." Additionally, their eyes widen, and Chara says to the protagonist that they will be "together forever." * If the protagonist chooses "DO NOT," Chara's eyes widen, and they say that the protagonist was never in control. Afterward a disturbing jump scare occurs, in which Chara approaches the screen with a horrifying laugh. The screen (or game window) shakes while a loud droning sound loops in the background. After the protagonist makes their choice, an attack animation occurs, followed by red "9"s covering the screen. The game is forced into windowed mode and shakes similarly to a monster's death animation as the game closes. The player cannot exit the game before the crash unless they use the OS's Task Manager. Upon reopening the game, the screen is black and accompanied by a sound similar to howling wind. After 10 minutes, Chara speaks to the protagonist, sensing that they want to go back to the game's world, and reminds the protagonist that their actions caused the world's destruction. After asking the protagonist if they think they are above consequences, Chara offers to restore the world in exchange for something, later revealed to be the protagonist's SOUL. * If the protagonist agrees to this trade, the world is restored, but the True Pacifist ending is permanently altered. * Refusing this offer causes Chara to abandon the protagonist, only to offer the same choice again after the game is restarted and another 10 minutes elapse. Post-Genocide Game True Pacifist Route Chara appears briefly after the True Pacifist Ending Credits if a Genocide run has been completed beforehand. If the protagonist chose to stay with Toriel, the after-credits scene continues briefly after Toriel closes the door, showing Chara in place of Frisk turning to face the screen with red eyes. The game cuts to black, with laughter similar to Flowey's, but slowed down and lower-pitched. Similarly, if the protagonist decides to have "places to go," the photograph after the credits has the face of everyone crossed out in red, except for Chara, who replaces Frisk. The "THE END" text is red, and a slowed down version of Anticipation plays. The Annoying Dog does not appear to sleep under the ending screen. Genocide Route After completing a Genocide Route a second time, Chara takes on the description of "the demon that comes when people call its name." Chara says that the reason the protagonist continues to recreate and destroy the world is an incomprehensible "perverted sentimentality," before suggesting that the protagonist takes a different path if they choose to create the world again. Chara gives the protagonist the "choice" to erase the world again. * If the protagonist chooses "ERASE," Chara once again calls the protagonist "a great partner," saying they will be together forever. * Choosing "DO NOT" causes Chara to tell the protagonist that these feelings were exactly what they were just talking about. Chara then reminds the protagonist they made their choice a long time ago, causing another jump scare, as the world is destroyed again. However, when the game is rebooted, the game loads normally. Relationships Asriel After falling into the Underground, Chara is found by Asriel and returned to his parents; Toriel and Asgore. The two of them grew together as siblings and best friends. Flowey Flowey perceives Chara as his partner and best friend despite his inability to love. Seeing Chara as a creature akin to him, he helps by clearing all obstacles in the way. He says that Chara would never give him any "worthless pity" and is the only one who understands him. However, chara feelings to Flowey seems not the same like thier feelings to Asriel even if they are the same person. Protagonist The protagonist only learns about Chara if a Genocide Route is completed. As the protagonist kills monsters and gains more EXP, Chara seems to grow stronger. Chara refers to the protagonist as a "partner" if the protagonist accepts Chara's offer to erase the world. If the protagonist completes another Genocide Route, Chara questions why they continuously recreate and destroy the world. Chara then goes on to say that the protagonist has a "perverted sentimentality" that drives this odd behavior. If chara was really the the narrator this mean that their was giving the moral support to the Protagonist Toriel When Chara fell into the Underground, Toriel took on the role of Chara's mother. She cared for Chara very much, equally as much as Asriel. Toriel and Chara both greet new figures using "greetings" (Toriel to the protagonist at the beginning of the game, Chara to the protagonist at the end of a Genocide Route). It is likely Chara inherited this behavior from Toriel. Asgore Similarly to Toriel, Asgore acted as much of a father to Chara as he did to Asriel. It can be speculated that Asgore's "Mr. Dad Guy" sweater was made by Chara, due to the text that appears when checking it while in New Home during a Genocide Route. Chara In-Game In several moments throughout the Genocide Route, Chara temporarily disables the player's input and takes direct control of the protagonist. * The first instance of this is when the protagonist does not hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp when Sans asks them to. * The second instance of this is during the first encounter and puzzle with Papyrus, where the protagonist seems to ignore Papyrus and moves forward independently. *The next instance of this is before the battle with Undyne the Undying, where the protagonist turns away, and then approaches Monster Kid aggressively. **Another instance of this is during the two encounters with Mettaton, who notices the protagonist's eagerness to fight him. **The penultimate instance of this occurs just before the Sans encounter, as the protagonist moves forward to provoke Sans into fighting. The protagonist also deals the killing blow to Sans without any input from the player. *The last instance of this is in the Throne Room, where without any input from the player, Chara kills Asgore without hesitation. As with Flowey, several strikes are dealt if the player presses "ENTER/Z" a single time. Furthermore, the text that the protagonist sees changes depending on Chara's voice and thoughts. These narrations are sometimes, but not always, red in color (A list of them can be found on the Genocide Route page). Chara's perception of various objects also changes depending on the route, most notably the Heart Locket and Worn Dagger, which Chara narrates as being simply "The Locket" and "Real Knife" in the Genocide Route. Dialogue Trivia * Chara's jumper's color scheme (yellow and green) is a color negative of Frisk's (blue and purple). * "Chara" is likely short for "Character," as all internal references of either Frisk (mainchara) or Chara (truechara) use "chara." * There is a high possibility that chara is the narrator. ** "Chara" (χαρά) in Greek means "joy," "delight," or "gladness." ** "Cara" is the Irish word for "friend." ** "Xará" is slang for "buddy" or a person with the same name as you and "Cara" can mean "dude" or "face" in various languages. ** "Kara" (空) is a Japanese word meaning "empty", possibly referring to Chara's eyes. ** Chara is the second-brightest star in the constellation Canes Venatici. ** The name "Chara" may also be based off the English word "char," meaning to leave something burnt. * When attempting to name the fallen child "Chara," the response becomes "The true name." Removing the name from a SAVE file results in the name "CHARA" being given by default. * The child being "fallen" can refer both to the child having fallen into the Underground, or to the phrase "to fall from grace" (to become morally corrupt). It is also a word used to describe someone who has died. * Toby Fox suggests naming the Fallen Child the player's own name, though he then replied to that Tweet with "I mean, if you can't think of anything else lol"."Some people say "What am I supposed to name the fallen child?" Your own name." - Toby Fox. September 15, 2015. Twitter (deleted post). Naming them after your cat is also deemed acceptable. * The Heart Locket may belong to Chara as "right where it belongs" displays when the protagonist equips it in the Genocide Route. * Chara is implied to like chocolate; should the protagonist check the refrigerator in Asgore's Home, the text reads "No chocolate.” ** While there is no chocolate in Asgore's home, there is a bar of chocolate in the fridge at Toriel's Home; it is possible Toriel kept it in her fridge in memory of Chara's tastes. * Within the game files, there are sprites of Chara with their yellow-and-green shirt and pants, with a different skin tone and lacking a face but having shading under the eyes. In debug mode it is possible to have these sprites appear as the protagonist's reflection in puddles and mirrors; it has been speculated that this was going to be a feature in post-Genocide Route timelines. * The music as Chara introduces themself to the protagonist has the filename "mus_zzz_c," with the jump scare music named "mus_zzz_c2." * The comment that Chara makes about being "the demon that comes when people call its name" may be a reference to naming a character in an RPG. The player assigns a name to their avatar and, in typical RPG, kills enemies to gain power. * Chara's face when laughing in the jump scare scene is similar to that of the character Uboa from the game Yume Nikki. * If the game is not in fullscreen during the jump scare, the whole window shakes. cs:Chara de:Chara es:Chara fi:Chara fr:Chara ja:Chara pl:Chara pt-br:Chara ru:Чара uk:Чара zh:Chara Category:Main characters